


Pogonotrophy

by Lucky_Charlie_Tango925



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Firsts, Fluff, Gay, M/M, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Charlie_Tango925/pseuds/Lucky_Charlie_Tango925
Summary: Clark and Bruce bond over shaving!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Pogonotrophy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leo_Our_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/gifts).



> Thanks to my Beta's [eLOCIn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/pseuds/eLOCIn) and [Gement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gement/pseuds/Gement)

Bruce was doing what Alfred would like to so fondly call brooding. He didn’t understand why his train of thought was so stuck at the moment, but it was. It had started a few months ago when Bruce had caught Clark watching him shaving. At first Bruce didn’t pay any attention to it, but as the days and weeks went on, Clark started to watch him more and more. Which in turn caused Bruce to start questioning what was going on. 

Why was Clark watching him shave? How the fuck did Clark shave? Did Clark even grow facial hair? And, why in the ever-loving hell did he care? Once the seeds had been planted though, the questions wouldn’t go away. Which is why he was lying on the training mats wearing sweats instead of suited up and behind the computer or actually out on patrol.

Sighing, Bruce sat up. He knew he could just ask Clark, but he prided himself on being observant and being aware of his surroundings, so he should probably already know these things. Though in the grand scheme of things, how his lover shaved wasn’t really at the top of his list. Well, until now. 

Clark had been living with Bruce for over a year. They shared a bed, a bathroom and a wardrobe, so why, if Bruce knew how often Clark urinated, did he not know if his partner grew facial hair or how he shaved?

“What are you thinking so hard about over here?” 

Bruce blushed - actually fucking blushed - at having been caught in his whirlwind of thoughts. 

“Nothing, I’m just taking a break from my training.” Bruce stood up, pretending to stretch. 

With Clark standing only a foot or so away - When did he get so close? When did he even enter the cave? – Bruce knew the man didn’t need his powers to know he was lying. God, Bruce wasn’t even sweating. 

“Bruce, baby, what’s going on? You’ve been like this for nearly a week now. If it’s a case or something I’m sure I can help. I know you prefer to do it alone but –”

“How do you shave?” Bruce blurted.

When Clark huffed and started to laugh, Bruce felt his face turn even redder. Why was he so embarrassed? 

“Is that what’s been bothering you all this time? How do I shave?” Clark took a deep breath and schooled his features, almost managing to look contrite for laughing. 

Looking down at his feet to avoid eye contact, Bruce said, “Well, no, I’m interested in the scientific aspect of it. You’re an alien after all, I was just wondering apart from the obvious head, eyebrow, arm, leg and pubic hair, do you grow facial hair? One would assume, since you grow hair in all those places, you would also grow facial hair, but I’ve never seen your face anything but smooth, so I guess I’m a little stuck.” Damn, he was rambling.

Taking pity on him, Clark smiled endearingly and answered, “Yes, I grow facial hair, and yes, I shave. I don’t like letting it grow out, it gets really itchy. Plus, it would be harder to keep my secret identity if Clark Kent had the same beard as Superman.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. How do you shave? I had to design a pair of scissors and clippers just so you could cut your hair without needing to use your cousin to do it for you. Wouldn’t you need a special razor as well?” 

When Bruce finally found the courage to look up at him again, he was surprised to see a smug grin spread across his face. “I use my heat vision.”

“You what? Can’t your heat vision damage your skin? What about your hair follicles, surely they would be damaged more and more each time you did it?” Bruce was stunned. Surely Clark using his heat vision to shave was dangerous. What if he misjudged the amount of power to use? What if he slipped? God knew Clark Kent would somehow magically slip while shaving.

“Bruce, using my heat vision does as much damage to me as using the green K infused scissors and clippers to cut my hair. My cells regenerate quickly, it’s fine! It's perfectly safe,” Clark reassured him. 

Hm. Bruce hadn’t thought of it that way. He supposed Clark was probably more at risk with the scissors and clippers than with his own powers. At least with his own powers he did have that bit of extra control.

“Bruce, did you hear what I said?” 

“Huh?” Bruce had definitely not heard what Clark said. He had been too busy imagining all the things that could go wrong while Clark shaved his face or got his haircut. 

“I said I’m due for a shave and so are you. Do you want to watch me do it?” 

Bruce cocked his head. He couldn’t see any stubble on Clark’s face, especially compared to his own. “I don’t see any hair on your face.”

“That’s the point, B. If I keep the hair from breaking through the skin, it’s easier to keep on top of. No stubble, no five o’clock shadow.” 

Bruce gestured for Clark to lead the way. 

~

“And bam, all the hair is gone.” Clark smiled excitedly.

“Interesting. And you do this every day?” Bruce grabbed Clark’s chin and moved him by the jaw. inspecting his face. 

“Yep,” Clark answered before swallowing nervously while his posture stiffened slightly. 

“What? What is it?” 

“Can-can you show me how you shave?”

“You watch me shave all the time. You know how I shave by now.” Bruce let go of Clark’s chin and raised a brow. 

“You know about that?” Clark stuttered. 

“Yes, Clark, I know. You aren’t very stealthy.”

Pouting, Clark looked at him with the world’s biggest puppy dog eyes. “Please, can you just show me how you do it? Watching and knowing how you do it are two separate things. Pa tried to teach me when I was younger but when we discovered normal razors don’t work, we just didn’t bother again. I know you have to be careful with the grain or something.” 

Falling prey to Clark’s eyes, ugh, as always, Bruce replied. “Alright then.” As the sink filled with warm water, Bruce grabbed all the items he’d need. A towel, a wash cloth, his razor and his shaving cream. “Okay, step one. Before you shave, wet the skin and hair to soften it.” As Bruce did so, Clark watched him with rapt fascination. “It’s always a good time to shave right after a shower as the skin will be warm, moist and free of excess oil and dead skin cells that can clog up your razor blade.” 

Clark nodded along, hanging on every word.

“Next you apply the shaving gel, or cream in this case. Use a generous amount. Shave in the direction that the hair grows. That is extremely important, because by doing so you can prevent razor bumps and burns.” Proceeding to wet his razor and shave his face, he showed Clark all the different ways to ensure that he didn’t miss any spots. "Be sure to rinse your blade after every stroke", Bruce said while making certain to rinse his blade after every pass. 

When Bruce was happy with his efforts, he grabbed his warm washcloth and cleaned away the leftover shaving cream. “Gently dab at your skin, don't wipe, or you'll irritate the newly exposed flesh.” 

“Wow! That was, wow.” 

Bruce smiled and shook his head in fond exasperation. Leave it to the journalist to simply say wow. Bruce couldn’t understand why Clark seemed so entranced by the process. He put it down to the fact the Kryptonian had never shaved like a human before. 

When his face was dry, Bruce allowed Clark to study him closely, the same as he himself had done before. When Clark’s fingers caressed him softly, Bruce couldn’t help but think how intimate the experience had been. Bruce felt closer to Clark somehow. It had even made him feel slightly giddy inside. Bruce now understood why men enjoyed teaching their sons to shave. Bruce hadn’t done it with his boys, allowing Alfred the honour. In retrospect, that thought made him a little sad. Bruce felt like he had missed out on an important milestone in his kids’ lives. 

“You okay, B? You seem a little distracted again.” Clark stopped his appraisal of Bruce’s face and looked at him with concern. 

“Everything's fine. I should get back to work.”

~

Two Weeks Later

When Bruce stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Turning his head from side to side, he realised it was time for another shave. Bruce tended to shave once a day or every couple of days depending on how he felt, but he had left it for nearly a week. He was starting to look a bit shaggy. 

As he filled the sink and gathered the items he needed, Bruce glanced over his shoulder through the mirror. As he expected, there he was. Ever since Bruce had shown Clark how to shave, the man had made sure to be present every time after that. Bruce still wasn’t sure why the fascination hadn’t worn off yet, but he wasn’t complaining. It had almost become routine. Bruce would watch Clark shave and Clark would watch him. It felt so… so… well, Bruce didn’t know what it felt like. Intimate was a word that came to mind, but to him it felt like more than that. It felt right, in a way, but something still felt like it was missing. 

As Bruce turned off the water and began the process of applying the water and the cream to his face, a thought popped into his mind. Spinning on the spot to face Clark, who was leaning against the door jamb, he held the razor out to him. “You wanna do it?” 

For just a moment, Clark stared wide eyed, mouth agape, looking thoroughly confused. “Y-Y-You want me to shave your face?”

“Yeah, unless you don’t want to.” Bruce shrugged before turning back to the sink. “I just figured that since you have never shaved using a razor before, maybe if you got the chance, the fascination might wear off a bit.” Dipping his razor into the water, he continued, “I can always make a Kryptonite razor for you, but I also thought that you’d probably be more careful if you were to shave me than yourself for the first time. I know you heal quickly but I’m fairly certain cutting yourself with a green K razor would hurt a hell of a lot more than if I nicked myself with a regular one.”

Just as Bruce was about to put the razor to his face, Clark was beside him in an instant, grabbing it from his hand. “No, no, it’s not that I didn’t want to do it, I just couldn’t believe you’d let me. I know I can’t do much with a safety razor, but I can’t believe you’d willingly let anyone put any sort of blade to your neck.”

Turning to face Clark again, Bruce lifted himself onto the bench behind him. As he pulled Clark in between his legs, Bruce reassured, “There is no one in this world I trust more than you, Sweetheart, so, why wouldn’t I let you?”

“I-I-I…” Clark stammered before trailing off.

“Clark, are you going to shave my face or not?” Bruce huffed, reaching for the razor. 

Pulling it away just in time, Clark smiled excitedly, all the hesitance from a moment ago gone. “Yes, I’m going to do it.” When Bruce smiled brightly in return, Clark asked, “Where should I start?”

~ FIN ~


End file.
